


Golden Grasses

by MontanaHarper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Why should the boys get to have all the fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Grasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural Dreamwidth comment porn meme.

It was late summer when Morgana caught them, in a field of golden grasses not far outside the walls of Camelot, Arthur looking resplendent in his armour and Merlin...well, Merlin only ever looked like Merlin, whether he was wearing the servants' livery or someone's second-hand mail. As she watched, Merlin parried one blow and then another, but Arthur was relentless and as Merlin retreated from the third attack he stumbled – apparently over his own feet – and fell backward to the ground before Arthur's sword could even connect.

It surprised her that Arthur would be thoughtful enough to bring Merlin out here to teach him, away from the knights' practice area so that he wouldn't have to suffer their mockery. Of course, as soon as she thought that single charitable thought about him, Arthur had to go and ruin it by throwing back his head and laughing heartily at Merlin's inelegantly sprawled form.

Jaw clenching, Morgana gathered up her skirts and was taking her first step toward them, intent on letting Arthur feel the very sharp edge of her tongue, when suddenly the scene in front of her changed. Arthur dropped to the ground beside Merlin, who had started laughing as well. She wasn't quite close enough to make out their words, but she scarcely needed to, for Arthur leaned forward and traced a gloved hand down the side of Merlin's face before leaning in to claim a kiss from his mouth.

_Oh,_ she thought. _That's how it is._

~ | ~ | ~

  
She couldn't stop thinking about it.

It had been a week since Morgana had caught Arthur and Merlin _sparring_, and the incident kept returning to her mind at the most awkward times. There was something – If she could just turn those moments over in her mind, spin them like a child's top, then they would show her something very important, she just knew it.

Then Gwen gave her a bouquet of wildflowers, and the smile she only ever showed Morgana in private – the one that said _lover_ and _confidant_ and _friend_ – and the top ceased to spin, the import of the moment clear.

After twilight had fallen, but before she was expected in the great chambers for dinner with Uther, Morgana slipped into the armoury, a blanket tucked beneath her cloak. She gathered two blunt-edged practice swords, wrapped them in the blanket, and hurried out to the stand of trees where she'd stood to watch Merlin and Arthur.

~ | ~ | ~

  
It was simple enough to talk Gwen into a walk the next day, simple enough to spread her cloak out over the golden grasses for them to sit on, and to press soft kisses against Gwen's lips and temples and fingers. Gwen, for her part, sighed in pleasure as she always did, and shook apart under the ministrations of Morgana's fingers and mouth, the taste of her sweeter than the finest honey on Morgana's tongue.

And when they were done, once Gwen had teased Morgana's nipples to aching peaks and pressed her thigh rough between Morgana's legs in a way that did nothing and everything to ease the longing gathered there, once there was no more trembling and no more gasping for breath, when they lay tangled and sated in one another's arms, Morgana smiled at Gwen.

"It's been a long time since I was allowed to train with a sword," she said, and even before she'd finished speaking she could tell from the spark of interest in Gwen's eye that she'd been right. If Arthur and Merlin could find their freedom in the tall, golden grasses, there was no reason she and Gwen couldn't do the same.


End file.
